The Storm
(we begin where the second three was fast asleep when a clash of lightning woken theme up) The second three in the blackout.png|Harry Chuck And Betty In The Blackout harry waking chuck betty and peeps up.png|Harry Waking Up Chuck, Betty And Mr Peeps With Him Talking To Himself Harry: What Was That Chuck? Chuck: Lightning Harry Lightning! Betty: And It Sounds Scary! (Betty Trys To Turn On The Light) Betty: The Powers Out! Chuck: Let's Look For The Cable Box! (The Second Three Gets Out Of Bed To Look For The Cable Box) Betty: Chuck This Is Scary Chuck: I Know Betty I Know Harry: Where Do You Think The Cable Box Is? Betty: I Don't Know Maybe Outside (The Thunder Rumbles) Chuck: Or In The Basement (A Mystoious Figure Comes Out Of The Pet Door And Walks Up To Chuck And Jumps On His Head When It Heard Thunder) Chuck: (Screams) There Something On My Head (Betty Takes The Lantner And Finds A Wet Mr Peeps On Chuck's Head) Betty: Aww Mr Peeps Got Wet (Betty Get's Mr Peeps Dried Off And Combs His Fur) Betty: Better Mr Peeps? Mr Peeps: Mew (Yes I'm Better) Betty: Good (Another Clash Of Thunder Is Heard) Harry, Chuck, and Betty: Yikes! Betty: You Ok Mr Peeps? Mr Peeps: Meow (Yes) (The First Three Are Shown In There Bed Asleep When Fred Hears A Clash Of Lightning) Fred: Yikes That Was A Clash Of Lightning It's Supoosed To Thunderstorm For A Intire Week! (Fred Goes Back To Sleep) Chuck: Ok Maybe It's Downstairs Lets Look (The Second Three and Mr Peeps Goes Down Stairs And Sees The Cable Box) The Second Three: Yay! (Chuck Turns The Electric Back On Causing Everyone In The House To Wake Up And Head Down Stairs) Luna: Chuck What Happen? Chuck: The Power Went Out So We Disided To Turn The Lights Back On Mandy: What Happen Then? Betty: Mr Peeps Got Out Of The Rain And Into The House Bobbysue (Both): And? Harry: He Was On Chuck's Head And Betty Dried Him Off And Brushed His Fur Fred: And I Got Up Telling The Previewers About What's Happening This Week! Whoopee: Thank You Fred For Telling Us And The Watchers Fred: Ok You Three Back To Bed And The Cat Can Go Out Betty: No Way Fred Mr Peeps: Meow Meow Mew (It's Cold And Wet I Don't Want To Get Wet Again!) Fred: Fine! Mr Peeps Go Find Your Kitty PJ's Your Sleeping Here Tonight Betty: Yippy! (Harry, Chuck and Betty Are Shown In Bed Asleep Again But This Time Mr Peeps Is With Theme Then Harry Woke Up) Harry: I'm To Excited To Sleep Maybe It's Becuses A Fun Day I Had Today (sigh then harry looks at a sleeping chuck betty and mr peeps) Look At Chuck Betty And That Gray Cat There Happy (Chuck, Betty And Mr Peeps Wakes Up) Chuck: (Yawn) What Is It Harry? Harry: Oh Nothing I Was Talking To Myself Betty: Well Don't Do It Again You Woke Us Up (Harry, Chuck, Betty And Mr Peeps Go Back To Sleep Peacefully) the end Category:Disrespectoids 2012 Category:Disrespectoids 2013 Comics